


The Joys of Wizlay

by Videl_Exumai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videl_Exumai/pseuds/Videl_Exumai
Summary: Hermione meets a random guy on Wizlay for Sex. Unbeknownst to her that it is actually the man of her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger began to pace back and forth inside the foyer of the hotel Christian had rented for them. It was a private place, a muggle location, away from all the glitz and exposure of the Wizarding World. Just as Hermione had requested.

It had been almost a month now since she had been mailing him on Wizlay, the Wizarding equivalent to this new craze _Tinder_ in the Muggle World.

It wasn't because she was a slut who just enjoyed fucking random guys for no other reason. No, Hermione had really connected with Christian, their conversations starting out as nothing more than flirty banter. But when they had begun to really _talk_ it was then that she realised that this _might_ be a guy that could finally help her get over her unrequited love for Harry.

She hoped so.

It was getting a bit too much for her now. Having to be around the man she loved 24/7 and knowing that her feelings would never be returned.

She was nervous.

Hermione checked her makeup in her small compact she had carried with her. He had said he didn't like too much _crap,_ as he had called it, on a girl. She was wearing her sexiest, tight little jumper, which clung to her full breasts and accentuated her bust.

Her skirt was short and sexy, and she wore her best heels. If this didn't get a rise out of _somebody_ then she'd have to just accept, she was never going to find love in this world.

She didn't love Christian. Not in any way. But a girl has needs, and when the man she truly wants has no interest then that need turns to desperation. Hermione clutched the vial of Polyjuice Potion Christian had agreed to take, and felt herself take a deep, steady breath.

"Easy girl..." She cooed, strengthening her resolve, and stepped towards the elevator.

* * *

Harry Potter sat wracked with nerves inside the hotel room he had rented for himself and Emily. He shuddered, scared, nervous, and confused. He had never used a service like Wizlay before, but the sheer fact that he needed to get rid of this terrible _Lust_ he had been harbour for his best friend for so many years had finally broken his resolve.

Ever since the final Wizarding War, he and Hermione had been spending great deal of time together. Going to Wizarding seminars, speaking as peace keepers and representatives in Great Britain's attempt to make a new, more unified Wizarding world.

That on its own had bred its own problems. Not to mention the fact he had wanted her ever since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

He had wanted to tell Hermione how he felt. Tell her that he loved her. Deeply, madly, passionately. But every time he tried to pluck up the courage to tell her, so the fear of rejection would stay his tongue.

She would never feel the same way about him. She simply did not see him in that light. She saw him as a sibling, like the lie he had told Ron after they had destroyed the Locket Horcrux in the Forest of Dean.

That had been the moment when Harry had accepted. Accepted that he would never be able to love Hermione the way he needed too. But in the end, it had all gotten to much. He needed to get laid, he needed to purge this desire from his soul, and Emily had agreed, had agreed to take the Polyjuice Potion he now clutched in his hand. Wondering for all the world if she really would take it.

It had been through means of deceit that he had obtained the strands of Hermione's hair. She always left her hair brush in her room, and even though he respected her privacy, he simply _needed_ to do this. He needed to experience what it was like to be with the woman he loved. Even, if it was only in secret.

Harry watched as the minutes ticked by on the face of his timepiece. The potion he had taken to mask his identity would wear off soon. That would be a story in and of itself. Harry James Potter, hero of the Wizarding world had to use a service like Wizlay to find a girl. That would be a vulture's one way ticket to fame and fortune, and his ruin in the eyes of Hermione for his weakness.

He looked down at his watch again.

Where was she...?

She wasn't going to come.

Harry began to resign himself that it would be another evening of lone jerking. That his fate would be sealed to living in wanton.

He stood from the bed, downed the last of his Firewhiskey in resignation, before a sudden rapping resounded from the door.

Panic ensued within his soul.

Oh, my God she was here! She had come?

* * *

The door to the hotel room opened to find a plump, little man with a timid smile and an air full of nervous and affection.

But when his gaze met hers his eyes widened in sheer shock and confusion. It was sweet really, sweet to see the effect her beauty could have on some people, even if it did not have this effect on the man she truly loved.

"Christian...?" She asked, smiling pleasantly as he continued to gape at her like a concussed cod fish. Please stop gaping... His shock made her feel suddenly self-conscious as she fidgeted and smoothed the hem of her snow-white skirt.

Wondering if he really wanted to do this after all.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the hotel room to receive the shock of his life.

Hermione Granger stood outside the hotel room, his hotel room he had rented for himself and Emily like some siren of desire that simply would not stop tormenting him. What the hell was _she_ doing here? Couldn't she leave him alone to get some sense of peace from his passions?

Harry knew he was gaping, but he simply could not process the reason why she was here. Where the hell was Emily?

"Christian...?" Hermione said, sounding just as nervous as he had been. No... No fucking way!

"Hermione...?" Harry couldn't hold it back. What the hell was going on here? There was no way Hermione knew about his profile on Wizlay. He had made sure to keep that private. Not even allowing Sapphire, his new owl, to deliver his Wizlay letters to anyone else but him. He had burned those letters afterwards, terrified of this very situation. Yet, here she was, standing framed in the doorway of his private hotel room, addressing him by a name she never could have known he used.

This... this was all too much.

Hermione smoothed out the wrinkles in her snow-white skirt, looking down at the floor as if ashamed of herself. Harry stepped aside finally, let her into his hotel room. He had never be able to deny her anything, even in a time like this when he really did not need her to be here.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that..." Hermione said, wandering into the simple boudoir with an air of curiosity. He had not wanted to go extravagant, this was not a date, this was not a wooing. All he had wanted from Emily was a good, hard, fuck. Now he was trapped with his best friend, lost to the notion that she might actually be here for the same reasons as him.

"I didn't need any unnecessary attention." Hermione continued, turning slowly around and offered her hand. "I... I'm Emily."

That was it.

His soul rejoiced with pleasure, his heart pounding in his chest like a beast seeking freedom. His jaw almost dropped again, as he gasped in sheer shock and delight. The woman he loved had come to him and he... he paused. Remembering the stipulation he and _Emily_ had agreed upon.

She had come here to fulfil some kind of fantasy... She was not here to make love to _him_.

Any joy he had felt at that moment suddenly became doused by sheer rejection, as he tried to compose himself. Whoever the lucky man that Hermione wanted him to be, then what other choice did he have? Even if she could never know that in that one moment, she had also broken his heart like a shard through glass.

"I can understand that..." Harry said, speaking with perfect truth, but his words carrying a different meaning as Christian than they did when spoken by him.

Harry looked down at his watch, panic beginning to set in as the hour grew near. He needed to get this over with before his disguise wore off.

"Do you...? Do you want to talk?" Hermione asked, seeking connection.

"No! No..." Harry composed himself again, panic setting in as he struggled to explain himself. He had not bought a second vial of Polyjuice Potion and _Christian_ would be fading soon. He needed to get whoever she wanted him to be inside his body before she found out who he was.

Hermione blinked, stunned at his sudden abruptness.

Straight to the point I see.

"Okay..." Hermione gingerly took out her small vial of Polyjuice Potion, itself little more than a mouthful. It was golden in colour, though through the florid crystal he would never know. "Thank you... for doing this."

"Sure. Whatever." Harry snatched up the vial, shamed by his abruptness. But he did not want to wallow in her affections. Even though this was the one moment he had craved for years. It was ruined by the fact he could not enjoy it as himself. He would need to pretend again! Pretend to be whoever man she desired, while she pleasured herself on _his_ body. It made him sick... but he loved her so deeply, and inside he knew he was also a truly selfless man.

Harry practically stormed into the on-suite bathroom, though he tried not exhibit his rage for the means of deception. Christian had no reason to be angry at her. Christian would not be mad at her. _Christian_ would not be jealous of whoever this other man was.

The guise of deception melted away from Harry to reveal a broken man. His eyes were now red with unshed tears, his heart breaking with pain at the thought that soon, he would be making love to the Woman he cherished, but in the guise of another man.

It was enough to drive him insane. But he had to do this. For Hermione... he had to do this for _her_.

Harry popped the cork of Hermione's Polyjuice Potion. Shuddering in disgust at the prospect of what he was about to see... And necked the contents in one swift swallow.

He stood, broken and defeated, knowing that soon he would see the man Hermione truly loved, and it made him sick.

He waited... and waited... nothing happened. No bubbling of the skin, no shifting of the frame. What...? What the hell? This wasn't right. Hermione couldn't have brewed the potion properly. She must have made a mistake.

No... this was Hermione Granger... She _never_ made mistakes.

His eyes were still blurry from the problems with his sight. He still felt whole, his skin still smooth, still... _normal_.

Harry reached for his glasses, which he had left in the bathroom for reasons of deceit, and screamed when he looked into the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt his entire soul tremble with shock as he observed his reflection in the mirror.

It was a face he knew well... of course he fucking did... it... it was his own flawed and scared reflection. This... this couldn't be right? It couldn't!

Tears began to well in his eyes once more. Only before, where they had been tears of pain and heartbreak, now they were tears of sheer disbelief.

He had gaped when he had seen Hermione standing in the doorway of his hotel room. Now... now his jaw had practically fallen from his face.

His hands touched his skin... felt it. Touch, sensation.

Frantically he began to pat down his body in utter distrust. Certain this was a dream, a sweet, hideous dream. It had to be... he was dreaming... He... He could feel! He was breathing. His hand slapped his face and the sting confirmed what his heart had been so desperately trying to tell him.

He wasn't dreaming.

This was real.

His eyes fell to the vial of Polyjuice Potion Hermione had given him and tears now fell anew from his eyes.

There was a reason why it hadn't worked.

Why he hadn't felt the sensation of changing.

It was because... it was _his_ body she wanted to love. _His_ frame she wanted to fuck. It was for _him_ that she was here.

His legs almost buckled beneath him at the sheer weight of this realisation, and his joy was so profound he almost lost control.

The sensation of happiness was virtually indescribable. A sensation no poet, painter or artist could ever truly depict. But it was a feeling of acceptance and completeness only found when true love is recognised. It was a glorious feeling, a wonderful feeling. To know that his love had been accepted, but not just by anyone. But by the woman he had loved since his youngest days in childhood.

"Are you okay?" Hermione's voice resounded, sounding concerned from the bedroom beyond.

Harry couldn't suppress his laughter. Oh, he was okay... He have never felt better in his life.

Harry lifted his head to the heavens in thanks, and rejoiced for their gift.

Now... Now to make Hermione happy.

 

* * *

 

Hermione started on shock when she heard Christian scream from within the bathroom.

' _Oh, my god!'_ she mused. It hadn't worked.

"Are you okay?" she called out, fears of how she had messed up her first Polyjuice potion experiment at Hogwarts returning as she feared she had turned Christian into some kind of cross human, guinea pig hybrid.

Harry actually owned a guinea pig called Bottsy and fears she had actually used Bottsy's hair in this potion made her heart flood with anxiety and fear.

She closed her eyes and began to pray.

' _Please... Please don't let him be a guinea pig!'_

The door to the bathroom opened, Hermione's eyes snapped open, and to her sheer relief Christian appeared, not as some furry little crossbred, but the sheer gorgeous depiction of the man she loved.

He looked ravishing. Hungry. Love drunk.

Oh, how she longed for Harry to look at her that way.

He began to advance on her.

"Thank the Gods." Hermione rejoiced. He was still coming. "I was afraid I-"

Her words were silenced as Christian slammed his lips on hers in a kiss that both shocked and enthralled her. It was a fervent kiss, passionate but laced with a love she had never expected from a moment like this. Oh, it was glorious... her eyes began to water as she struggled to realise that this was not Harry... but whatever had gotten into Christian she liked it.

Harry's lips released hers with a resonance of passion. Hermione gasping in shock at the sheer electricity that had surged between them. It was the kiss he had always wanted to give her and Hermione felt her heart pound beneath her breasts and her sex already begin to moisten.

"Wow...!" Hermione breathed, exhaling long and deep as her breath was taken away. God... what a fucking kiss. "That was..."

"Good" Harry asked, concerned that his love had not been enough to express his feelings. She actually began to laugh.

"Better than good" I just... I wish Harry would-"

"Shhh..." Harry shushed her fears, placing his finger at her lips to silence her words. She still believed in his rouse. Still believed that this wasn't real.

She'd never know his true feelings if she did not believe.

"Everything that happens from now on, this is for you. I don't care what happened in the past between us. All that matters is this moment. I'm with you now Hermione, and I want you to know I'm yours."

"Oh... Christian!" Hermione began to cry, flinging her arms around Christian's frame and beginning to weep, the words sounded so sweet coming from Harry's voice. It was a torture, to know this lovely man wanted to make her so happy. The least she could do was the same.

Hermione drew back... composed herself.

"Do... do you want me to take your potion?"

"What...? "This...?" Harry asked, stunned, completely forgetting the reason why he had arranged to meet this _stranger_ to begin with. Harry took out the vial of Polyjuice Potion and looked at it with an air of complete disdain.

To Hermione's shock Christian casually tossed it away, smashing against the wall, dispelling its contests in a shimmer of silvery fluid.

Now it was Hermione who gaped.

Harry grinned.

"You look like a concussed codfish."

Hermione snickered.

Was He a bloody mind reader now?

Hermione smiled. Accepting that whatever had come over Christian he wanted to make this about her. So, she reached for the hem of her jumper, realising that they only had an hour and tried to take it off. She needed to get down to business, even if it was just for herself.

Harry reached for her hands, stopping her from undressing, even if he longed to see her bare flesh and feel her body pressed against his so intimately. This no longer was just about rough, expelling, sex. This was about them, about her, about the feelings they felt for each other.

Hermione looked back at him stunned once more by this man's decisions.

Didn't he understand? They only had an hour?

"We've got a long as it takes." Harry said, speaking to her as if he knew the very words blossoming in her mind. They had been friends for too long, had been partners, militants and now potential lovers for so many years knowing her was almost as easy as knowing himself.

He needed to break this illusion she still had around this moment. Without the pain of lying to her. She needed to get into this. To realising that Christian had been little more than a mirage to help them get to this moment.

He knew something that could help.

Taking her hands in his. Drawing her away from the bed, which was the object of business in this meeting. Harry lead Hermione into the centre of the room and smiled. Calling upon his power Harry filled the air with music, though was not the song they had danced to in the tent during the hunt for the Horcrux's so many years ago.

This was a different song. It was the song he had wanted to sing to her, if he could sing a note. To express the feelings he felt in his heart.

The simple, love beat filled the air and Hermione felt her heart soar as Harry began to initiate _their_ dance with the same motion he had back in the tent so many years ago.

Her heart leapt, her soul sang and tears began to fall as she realised now, who this was. Who it was she had been talking to over Wizlay. Who she had connected with. Who it was that she now danced with, and she began to weep tears in sheer joyfulness.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed. Throwing herself into his arms as Harry's own would about her in acceptance, his soul rejoicing with her revelation. She knew. Knew who he was and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, just as the lyrics began and his voice resounded in his expression of love.

_"Mmm, oh..._   
_My, my, my, my, my, my baby_   
_You`re mine, mine, mine, mine_   
_I`m gonna love you right, girl!"_

Hermione quivered with passion at his words, his voice expressing the love, the affection, everything she had wanted him to say in just that simple introduction to this song, his song, their song.

Hermione pulled back, looked at her lover with a look of sheer fervour, before pulled him down to her, and slammed her lips on his in the kiss she'd always wanted to give him.


End file.
